A Guide in the Darkness
by thewitherabbit
Summary: "Sarah knew she couldn't let him go in there. She knew, if she let Finn get into this cell, he would destroy something utterly pure, good and innocent – would destroy it beyond any recall and repair. And with it he would destroy every hope to end the reign of Darkness in the kingdom..." - Snow White is in grave danger, whilst being locked up in the Tower.
1. Chapter 1

**So, after having been looking forward to the movie for months I watched it several times by now - and I think it rocks! Thus, I decided to set my first fanfic in the SWATH verse. Although I totally root for the Snow/Eric-romance, their relationship won't play a role in this story - for it is settled in earlier years, whilst Snow was locked up in the Tower. I hope you enjoy this dark story. Reviews very welcome, of course! ;)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Snow White and the Huntsman.

A Guide in the Darkness - Chapter 1

When they came for her, she wasn't as unprepared as they might have wished. Since being neither blind nor deaf she was well aware of the growing number of young girls and women gone missing from neighbouring villages – never to be seen again. So instead of going quietly with the two dark-clad knights that came in the front and back door of the humble but cosy house she shared with her husband she fought them viciously until one of the burly men ended up howling on the floor – with a hunting knife imbedded deep into his calf. The other however managed to effectively knock her out cold with a mighty blow against her temple.

Which was why she found herself slowly regaining consciousness whilst being dragged rather harshly through an eerily dark tunnel. Through the throbbing ache in her head she heard the constant sound of water dripping down roughly hewn stone walls, and the smell of something decaying in one of the dark alcoves caused her stomach to churn dangerously. She clamped her mouth shut against the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her and forbid her brain to do the math on what this inhospitable environment meant for her immediate future.

So when they opened a squeaking iron door and shoved her unceremoniously to the ground of the small cell she knew but didn't consciously acknowledge the fact that despite all the efforts that she and her husband had put into laying low and staying under the radar she had been caught by the most devastating power this kingdom had ever known: Queen Ravenna.

'You're in shock or mentally damaged from the concussion', she told herself inwardly – 'that's why you are not screaming your head of in desperate denial but are seemingly calmly calculating your chances to get out of this situation.' Her inner self had a good laugh at this mental inventory while she took in what 'this situation' really meant: The Queens guards had captured her – along with some other girls of her remote village. Without a single word, let alone any explanation, they had locked her up in a dungeon cell of about six square metres with no window, a smelly bucket in one corner and an old rag for a cot. The only source of light was a torch outside her cell that flickered in the stream of cold air that constantly blew through the gloomy tunnel. Soon she shivered from the breeze – and, although she would not admit it to herself, from the realization that despite she had heard of many girls being captured by the Queen she knew of none who ever came back.

This was the point where she literally felt her protective inner walls shatter – and though she fought it with all her heart a devastating desperation hit her like ton of bricks: She would die inside these cruel stone walls! - Without anybody knowing … without anybody caring … without ever seeing him again! Her chest heaved rapidly with heavy panting that grew panicky by the minute. Soon she knew she would drown in a wave of desperation – never to resurface.

While she silently fought against the overwhelming depression and the temptation of losing herself in its promise of blissfull nothingness a tiny sound registered through her inner turmoil. She managed to drag herself out of the whirling chaos of her mind – using the sound as a guide, willing her chattering teeth to stop and her ragged breathing to calm in order to identify what that strange tune was and where it came from.

Her first impression was that of a very small animal in very deep pain. But when she had calmed enough to really listen she recognized that in fact it wasn't a mere sound – it was words that the air flow dragged to her. Which meant that it wasn't animals – it was a human voice she heard! Which in turn meant she was not alone down here! Upon this realization she couldn't help but feel immensely relieved. Forcing herself to fully get a grip she was soon able to make out single words – which did nothing to help her keep the feeling of relief much longer: The voice was childlike. It sounded scared and hopeless. It only repeated one word: „Help!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She could only form one coherent thought: Who would imprison a child in such dire surroundings? How dehumanized a mind would it need to do something so monstrously wrong? Another slightly muffled cry spurred her into action.

In a heartbeat she was at the door, desperately trying to perceive anything in the darkness of the tunnel, desperately trying to find out where the voice originated from. In the flickering light she could barely make out another cell door diagonally opposite her own. Other than that there were no more cells as far as she could see.

In a low voice, deliberately tuned down in order to keep the trembling out of it, she called in the direction of the crying: „Hello! I'm here! Who are you? Are you hurt?' … She forced herself to stop and listen - and heard a sharp intake of breath as the crying stopped and after a few seconds which seemed to last hours she heard the voice anew, this time full of hesitation: „Y...Yes... I am" - She was temporarily confused by this reply: „Uhm … yes – what?" - „Yes – I am … I am hurt." It sounded like a mere whisper. But it was definitely a child although not a very young one - and a girl by the sound of it - she decided while answering in a steady voice meant to sound reassuring: „My name is Sarah. I'm a prisoner like you." … Since she received no answer from out of the darkness she went on: „Where are you hurt? Can you move? Can you come to the door?" … „I think … yes" answered the voice.

Then she heard the rustling of clothes and something shuffling over the ground – and suddenly the voice was much closer, saying: „You are the first … in all the time." The voice sounded cautious and kind of raw, like it had not been used for quite a while. Sarah strained her eyes as much as she could – and in the dim light could just make out a ghostly white face directly behind the iron bars of the cell door. It was a girl alright – but hardly a child and more of an adolescent, she now recognized. And beautiful – even in the unflattering cavern light and greased with the dirt of this godforsaken place the girl looked unearthly beautiful – the kind of beauty you would rather find in storybooks than in reality: a narrow face with delicate features, framed by a mass of raven-black hair, elegantly curved lips and expressive eyes. Growing accustomed to the dim light, she was even able to distinguish the color of the girl's eyes: green as emeralds (or at least what Sarah supposed emeralds must look like since she had never seen one in reality). Those eyes were trained upon her now – with question, disbelief and... yes, there was a trace of hope that just flickered for a moment before the guardedness was back.

Sarah recognized the girl was waiting for her to say something, keeping her scrawny body upright by holding onto the bars but swaying visibly, obviously being in pain. She softened her voice even more as to not scare the girl as she asked her: „Where are you hurting? How where you injured?" - The girl looked down and suddenly clutched her stomach and gave a sharp gasp. „My belly … it feels like I've been stabbed with a knife. It's bleeding and I don't know how to stop it!" The look of the girl's eyes grew unsteady and she got more panicky by the second whilst giving Sarah this description. Sarah knew instinctively that she had to stay absolutely calm or otherwise the girl would succumb to a full-blown panic attack without any way for her to reach out and help her. „Please, try to calm down! And tell me: Who did this to you – one the guards? Did they stab you or hit you while bringing you in?" she demanded with a calmness she absolutely did not feel.

„N-No … I … no one was here for days." The girl seemed puzzled, still clutching her abdomen tightly – and Sarah strained to get a look on the wound but couldn't see anything in the darkness. So she had been here for days, with a wound that probably had become infested. Sarah began to have a very bad feeling about this.

Looking at the swaying girl she remembered her first remark:„You said I was the first in the whole time ... What whole time? - For how long have you been here?" - The girl seemed slightly taken aback by this. She averted her eyes and said after quite some time: „I... I don't know." - Now it was Sarah's turn to be puzzled because – honestly – how could one not keep track of the days spent in a place like this? … Or maybe, she pondered, the poor creature had spend more than some days here – maybe weeks, months even. Her clothes and her demeanour certainly looked the part.

So she asked: „What season was it when you were imprisoned?" - „Uhm … I believe it was autumn back then … yes, autumn … William had picked an apple … and tricked me with it", the girl mumbled. - „Alright, so now it's spring time which means you have been here for … oh, Christ! … for half a year!" Sarah exclaimed slightly appalled. Half a year on her own! Just how evil could this Queen be!

„No, you don't understand", the girl said very softly and the sadness in her voice chilled Sarah to the bone. „I have been here for several years, I just don't know how many", she wispered and when she looked up her eyes seemed almost apologetic.

Several _years_! - No, no, no! This was wrong on so many levels! - „What!" Sarah couldn't help the agonized scream escaping her lips. „This cannot be! What did you even do to deserve this kind of punishment?" - At her outbreak the girl flinched visibly and Sarah struggled to reign herself in and get back to the most important question.

„Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... So … how did you receive this wound? And how deep is the cut?" she asked in order to determine the severeness of the situation. The answer quite baffled her. „There … uhm … there is no wound. It's bleeding from inside. I... I don't know how … It started when I woke up today. I – OW!" The girl bend down like she had been hit by a cramp. When she looked up again she was beyond terrified, she clearly expected to bleed to death every moment and her eyes pleaded with Sarah. And suddenly it klicked into place: Sarah remembered exactly when it had been her – terrified and pleading for an explanation for the painful cramps and the bleeding. Only back then her mother had been there, taking her into her arms and carefully explaining all about the strange new things that happened because her body changed into that of a woman.

But to go through this major transition all alone – without any guide to hold on to... she couldn't even fathom how scared the girl across from her must feel. Hell – from the sound of it she had not had anyone to guide her through anything in years. So, Sarah decided in that moment, it might have been an awfully weird stroke of fate that had brought them together in this godforsaken place that reeked of death and carried the air of forlorn souls. But at least she could help one poor soul by providing her with something she desperately needed: a guide in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

A Guide in the Darkness - Chapter 3

Sarah smiled inwardly when she imagined Eric's reaction to this decision: „Always finding the little light in the darkness, eh? Woman, you'll even find a redeeming feature in the downfall of the heavens – should that ever occur", he would say shaking his head and giving her that one smile she loved so much.

She could see the girl getting confused – she must have watched Sarah as keen as vice versa and clearly did not understand the sudden mood change in the older woman. So Sarah hastened to explain – again with a deliberate calmness which felt much more natural this time: „Listen! I know what's wrong with you. I'm going to help you. And most important: you are not going to die!" Sarah felt a genuine smile spread across her face as she gave her young fellow prisoner this rather good news.

„I'm not... But how do you...? And what's wrong with me?" - Although looking slightly calmer than before the girl obviously felt more confused than reassured by Sarahs words. Time to break some very important information to the young one, Sarah decided. But first things first: She didn't even know how to adress the poor girl. So she asked: „This is going to take some explaining. So, before I tell you what that whole stabbing pain in your belly is all about – can you tell me your name?"

For a split seconds the girl eyed her with a guarded, even suspicious look – she obviously had not had any reason to trust anybody in a long time. But then she answered, though reluctantly: „My name is Snow White."

Snow White … Somehow that name rang a bell with Sarah. It sounded oddly familiar – like a long forgotten memory brought to surface by a certain smell. It certainly was no common name. But she couldn't make any sense of it right now – and since she was aware of the girl's scrutinizing look taking in Sarah's reaction she just shoved the question to the back of her head and went on: „Alright, Snow White – a beautiful name by the way. So, am I right that you are about thirteen to fifteen years old?" - „Hmm...I suppose I'm a little older", Snow White answered, obviously thinking about something. Suddenly her head jerked up: „For how long has the Queen been in power?" she demanded – and the way she asked that question as much as the way she hold herself in that moment gave Sarah the impression that the Queen's reign somehow carried another significance for her than for most other people in the realm.

„It's been six years now", she said without having to think about it: „And every day is darker than the day before", she added with bitterness.

„Only six years! … It felt like nine or ten years to me", Snow mumbled abashed and Sarah's heart ached for her. How do you adapt to being locked away from the world in total solitude for years? How do you stay sane? - Her imagination didn't go far enough to envisage such prolonged torture. In fact, knowing what she knew now she was astonished that Snow White could still connect to somebody, let alone have a somewhat decent conversation in the darkness of the dungeons.

Sarah looked at the pale young face with new admiration.

Meanwhile, Snow had done some math – and when she faced Sarah again she seemed almost jubilant: „I was eight, when she put me here. So that means, I am fourteen now!" she practically beamed. Sarah had to bite her tongue in order to not tear up about Snow White's strong reaction about something so insignificant – Nobody should be getting radiant only about knowing their exact age, for Christ's sake!

Then something occured to her: „You have been imprisoned since the day she took over the kingdom! Why the devil did she do this?" Sarah had gotten pretty worked up again about all the injustice of the young girl's fate.

„It's because of my father", Snow suddenly reluctantly offered. - „Your father? So this is some weird kind of kin liability?" Sarah couldn't wrap her head around the crying shame of this punishment. „So what did he do to bring this on to you?"

There was a long silence while Snow White hung her head, obviously contemplating what to tell her. When she looked up a deep anguish distorted her features. „He married", she said in such a small voice Sarah wondered if she'd imagined it. - „He... married? … Married whom?" Sarah couldn't make rhyme or reason of this.

„He was...", Snow White startet but fell silent suddenly and jerked her head around to look into the dim tunnel. She looked totally alerted, like expecting something to charge at her from out of the deep blackness. „What is it?" Sarah whispered, unconsciously holding her breath, feeling apprehensive.

„They are coming." Snow breathed... „Oh God! It's him!" she whispered wide-eyed, looking beyond terrified again. Before Sarah could even utter a word, Snow White was gone from the door – by the sounds of it she had withdrawn to the deepest part of her cell, taking ragged shallow breaths that sounded strangely muffled, as if she held something to her mouth in order to avoid hyperventilating or to stop any sound from escaping. - What the hell was going on? - Taking her clue from Snow, Sarah also took several tentative steps back – for now she could hear it too: The sound of heavy footsteps coming closer through the dark corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for following this story - special thanks to LenaLove as you are my very first reviewer! So far your guesses are quite on the mark! ;) **

**We are now starting down a really dark alley...**

A Guide in the Darkness – Chapter 4

As they approached, Sarah couldn't make out their exact number – but it sounded like at least three men coming straight towards her cell. Suddenly all movement stopped and a voice hissed through the eerie silence.

„My, my, my! Ain't this a lovely day in our girls' dormitory!" the voice said mockingly – and just the sound of it made the hairs on Sarah's arms stand up and send a shiver down her spine: it lacked real volume and radiated a deadly coldness, as if the owner was void of any emotions. She really dreaded having to come face to face with that owner.

Which she had not to do just yet – as the group obviously had come to a halt in front of Snow White's cell.

„Sooo... How is my precious little pearl today?" the voice hissed and from the dancing reflections of their lanterns Sarah figured that they must be holding their lights directly into the cell in order to get a better look. Oh, Christ! Don't let them go in! she prayed, absolutely horrified by the next snide remark of the faceless voice: „I feel I have neglected you somewhat in the last few days my dear. I promise, I will make it up to you", it hissed with the undertone of a hollow humorless laughter. Sarah's apprehension grew and she had to stiffle a moan of fright and terror that built up in her throat and threatened to escape her lips.

„But I had to go – to shepherd some new guests to the castle", the sickening hissing grew louder as the footsteps set in and drew closer to Sarah. Suddenly all the light in her cell was blocked out by a menacing frame that hovered at her door. „Guests like our new friend here!" the voice came again – from the man directly in front of her! Sarah desperately tried to get her breathing under control.

„Now, now – let's take a look at what we bought ourselves with the sacrifice of Warren's left leg!" - He sounded slightly amused when he fumbled with the keys and opened the cell door. Sarah forced herself to stand unshakingly in the middle of the small space, her feet planted firmly onto the cold stone, her arms crossed protectively in front of her body, trying to convey a sense of intrepidity.

„Get me a lamp!" the voice barked and a huge lantern was shoved in the man's outstretched hand. When he held it up and came two steps closer Sarah could see his face for the first time – and in that same moment wished she never had. Surely, this must be what the devil looked like: white-blond hair in a ridiculous style, death-white skin, disgustingly scarred and as sickly pale as if the figure in front of her had been long dead, eyes that were mere slits through which irises the color of watery-blue algae looking right into her soul. It was the eyes that most terrified her – they spoke of pain and promised nothing but death.

„I can see that you are special", he whispered, moving the lamp up and down in front of her, inspecting every inch of her body. - He stepped even closer and she could smell his sour breath when he looked down on her and his dead eyes bore into hers:„I think my sister will really appreciate my gift when the time comes!"

With that last ominous remark he turned around and stepped out of her cell whilst one of the guards that accompanied him brought in a bucket of water and a bowl of broth and closed the cell door. „Clean yourself from all the blood – I need you to be pretty and flawless!" the voice commanded before she heard them leave, only to stop again in front of the other cell. „You should not get too acquainted with our guest, my dearest princess. She'll be leaving soon", and with a snickering sound the man with the face of the devil went down the tunnel, followed by the guards.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter up! So, now that Finn is in the picture: How can Sarah help Snow? - To those wondering if Eric is gonna make an appearance: He will play a certain role ... in some later chapters. - As for now: Enjoy this chap - and of course, please R&R! **

A Guide in the Darkness – Chapter 5

Sarah just stood there – dumbfounded, desperately trying to piece the information together that whirled around in her head. Because about two seconds after the devil's last comment it had hit her. First, she felt utterly disgusted. „My pearl … my princess" - a grown man using those terms in relation to an adolescent girl just totally crept her out.

But then the pieces fell into place – and what had been a vague impression before, now literally slammed her to the floor: Snow White … princess … Sitting in that cell opposite her, breathing like a deer in the face of the hunter and probably just about to go insane from the terror the devil-faced man had inflicted with only a few words was the lost princess of the kingdom!

This brought Sarah to her feet. While still babbling to herself in an interior turmoil – thinking 'Oh my God! It's the princess! What am I going to do?' over and over, she found herself pressed to the cold iron bars of her door, calling out in a low voice: „Snow … Snow White … Are you alright? … Snow White... Please come back to me!"

„I … 'm … here" came the small reply – it obviously cost her a huge effort to get out of her terror-induced frozenness. Sarah heard some muffled sobbing and the by now familiar rustling of clothes – and saw a tiny hand grab one of the bars of the cell door. When she was able to make out Snow's face she saw that the girl – the princess!, she corrected herself – was a mess. Sarah's heart ached when she took in the look of total devastation from the emerald eyes. She only wanted the girl to feel safe, she longed to be able to take her in her arms, much as she would have done for her little sister. But the only thing she could do was telling her: „He is gone, you are safe now!" (Yeah, her mind sneered, as safe as a rabbit inside the snakes lair!) … But she refused to let rational thoughts cloud the positive emotion she tried to convey.

„I know", came the timid response as Snow White clutched her arms around her body as if trying to prevent herself from breaking asunder - „but he always comes back."

Sarah knew she had to do something to get the princess – Hell!: In the end she was still the frightened girl from ten minutes ago! - to get the girl to focus on something else than her fear of the devilish man. „He called you 'princess'" she offered, „That's … that's the truth, right? You are the princess. The daughter of King Magnus." Sarah smiled reassuringly.

At the mention of her father's name Snow White looked up. „Yes, it's the truth."

„So is that why they keep you here – to prevent the legal heir from gaining the throne?"

„I don't know the reason. They never talk to me." Snow said gloomily.

„Never? They let you rot in here without even telling you why?"

Snow White nodded slowly: „She only came once – shortly after they put me here. She just watched me – I didn't know what to do... so she stared at me and I stared out of the window, without really seeing anything. I just knew I couldn't show her how scared I was." Snow had begun to worry her lower lip with her teeth – which Sarah took as a good sign, since it struck her as common behaviour under pressure. „I guess she must have seen me trembling", the girl continued, "but she didn't say a word. Only when she left. She looked down on me and sighed and said: 'It will be an awfully long wait'... I have no idea what that's supposed to mean – and she never explained it." Snow White shrugged but kept worrying her lip. „And there's no one else talking to you?" Sarah couldn't comprehend how people would leave a child in a dark prison without any kind of human contact.

„Uhm … the guards bring me water and food and sometimes even firewood and some clothes. But they are forbidden to talk to me. … So, there's only him." She shivered visibly and Sarah cursed under her breath for being back to that topic. Nevertheless, she needed to know more. „Who is this man?" she asked straightforward, hoping not to scare Snow White back into her angst-frozen state.

To her surprise the princess answered in a rather composed voice: „He is the brother of the Queen. His name is Finn. He was the one to capture me when they took over the castle. He likes to stand right in front of my door and watch me while I sleep … which he does more and more frequently … which is why I can hardly sleep at all by now."

Her speech had become more and more erratic and Sarah didn't know how to calm the frenzied girl down – especially since she found herself in a growing unease. Her impression had been right: That man was truly evil – being the brother of the dominant entity of dark magic in the kingdom he certainly had powers a mere human couldn't hope to withstand. So, given the circumstances, he could obviously do whatever he liked – and if she hadn't totally misread the signs, he would not be satisfied with standing outside the door much longer...


	6. Chapter 6

A Guide in the Darkness – Chapter 6

Sarah felt totally helpless. All these dark things were way out of line of her own range of experience and comprehension. She could do nothing to really help Snow White. She had no idea how to even help herself. She … STOP! … she ordered herself. Don't go down this road or you'll end up in desperation unable to do anything for anyone!

She looked over to Snow who just at this moment gasped with a new wave of pain. Of course, Sarah remembered, their most pressing problem – just before the devil had come haunting them – was still unsolved. Realizing that she had a rather educational task to do she took the opportunity to divert both their minds from the frightening subject of the Queens brother and his dark desires.

„Snow, you said they bring you clothes sometimes. So I reckon you have some rags you don't need to wear any more in your cell?" she said determinedly. „Uh … yes, a pile of them actually" the princess said - „Why? Do you need some to clean your face?"

„My … my face?" Now the girl had her completely confused. „Yes – from all the blood on the side of your head I mean", Snow White explained, rather baffled herself now that the older women seemed totally oblivious of the fact that half her face was greased with dried blood. „I … oh! I ... had no idea", Sarah stammered while carefully sweeping the left side of her head and finding it extremely delicate to the touch. It must have been the blow the soldier gave her when he knocked her down – she just hadn't realized how much damage the strike really had inflicted. Now the command the devil … Finn … had given her – to get cleaned up – made some sense.

But since she didn't feel nauseous or dizzy, she decided, the damage was only superficial.

So – back to the task at hand, the cleaning job could wait. - „No, I don't need those rags – but you do", she began – and then spent the next two hours explaining to a fourteen year old girl the wonderous changes she had to undergo whilst growing up and becoming a woman.

Snow's first reaction to this enlightenment was disbelief: How could something that seemed rather cruel and quite an ordeal be nature's law? And to have to go through this ordeal continuously – that really seemed like a bad joke on behalf of all the women in the world. But Sarah made it quite clear that this wasn't a fate to chose or refuse – it simply was a given. So finally Snow accepted this strange new situation – and even made Sarah let out a relieved laugh when she stated laconically: „So it's going to happen once every month? … Well, then I now have at least a way to count the time a little more precicely."

The deadpan remark made Sarah feel better than she had all day. She even forgot about the throbbing pain in her head and the stiffening coldness that radiated from the stone walls for just one moment. Strange, she thought, how the presence of this girl seemed to comfort her in a place like this.

„Thank you for telling me … for helping me in this", Snow White suddenly said and when Sarah looked up, she could see the ghost of a smile displaying on the princess's face. Sarah was astonished by the effect: Her smile was dazzling. It related so much warmth and innocence and … yes, it literally emanated life! Sarah thought awe-struck: With that smile she could bring whole armies to run headlong into battle for her – with joyful hearts!

Which was probably the exact reason why she was kept locked away from the whole world, Sarah reasoned bitterly. That must be the explanation for all this cruelty: The Queen was afraid of her – afraid of the effect this young girl could have on others - and afraid of the consequences this might have for her own reign. … Which meant, Sarah's mind mercilessly proceeded, that they would never ever let her go … because they knew … they knew that once she was let out the Queens regiment was forfeit.

„You are most welcome", Sarah mumbled and averted her eyes. In order to compose her features and save Snow White from recognizing any of the dark thoughts reflected on Sarah's face she took the opportunity to get rid of the dried blood on her temple, feeling substantially better after having washed the crimson grime away.

Shuffling back to the door she realized that Snow had never left her post – and was staring at her wide-eyed: „Is … is everything alright. Are you hurting?" the princess asked as if she had noticed the diversion and didn't know what to make of it. Sarah sighed. This girl was much too perceptive for her age – and much too empathetic for her situation. „You see, I don't know how to deal with such a thing … being captured for no reason … being locked up … having no idea how to get out of this mess..." she trailed off. - Get a grip! she scolded herself, this is pathetic! - „Well, I'd love to tell you that you get accustomed to it – but the truth is: you don't" Snow White said thoughtfully.

Noticing the gloomy atmosphere that suddenly seemed to have taken hold of the place, Sarah braced herself up. „I don't intend to be here long enough to get accustomed, you know. I know that my Eric won't let that happen! He will come for me – you'll see. And then you and I we'll both get out of here!" she said determinedly. Snow couldn't help but smile at this sudden ray of hope. „So – Eric, he is your husband?" she asked.

„No – he is my life force!" Sarah exclaimed passionately „...yeah, and we're married, of course" she added with a grin. „Tell me about him!" Snow grinned back – and Sarah was grateful for a diversion that really worked wonders for her condition. For when she told Snow about how she had met Eric five years ago at a festivity he had accidentally crashed when hunting for cheap booze to numb himself, how they built up a cabin, built up a life, how he knelt before her in this sunny clearing, heart in mouth, making her the happiest girl alive, how she was looking forward to found a family with this strongest and kindest of men, how she missed him every second they spent apart … she felt herself filled by a sense of purpose – a reason why she needed to get through this, why she needed to survive!


	7. Chapter 7

A Guide in the Darkness – Chapter 7

It was surely late in the evening when they finally stopped talking – and Sarah felt a slight fatigue overwhelm her. „I think as much as I detest this crumbled rag down by my feet, I will have no choice but laying down on it before falling down on it" she said apologetically. Snow White turned her head to look into the depth of her cell „You are right" she said, when she turned back. „The moon is already shining bright so it must be really late. I'll try to get some sleep as well. Good night, Sarah! ... Thank you for being here." she added shyly. - „Thank _you_ for keeping me sane in here. … Oh, and I really envy you for being able to see the moon", Sarah retorted with a grin before she felt herself drift off to sleep.

When she woke she was disoriented. One moment ago she was safe and happy in Eric's arms – and the next she felt like every bone in her body had been shattered. After a few moments though, it all came back: the abduction, the fight, the darkness surrounding her and the feeling of coming to in the coldness of the dungeons... Her aching body told her that she was practically sleeping on unyielding stone, the thin rag doing nothing to give her comfort or warmth. But she had obviously been able to cope with this for hours – so why had she woken up now?

Then she heard it – it was a tiny sound again that had wormed its way into her perception. But this time it wasn't a call – it rather sounded like breathing, a high-pitched panting that was hardly recognizable over the constant air draught in the tunnel, accompanied by a faint metallic creak. Avoiding to make any sounds Sarah slowy got up and sneaked to her cell door. When she carefully looked across the dark corridor her breath got stuck in her throat.

The devil was back.

He stood right in front of Snow White's cell door, in fact, he practically stood _in_ the door pressing himself against the iron bars as if willing them to melt and let him through. His bone-white hands were clamped around the metal so tight, Sarah could see the knuckles stand out. It looked like the claw of a skeleton trying to crumble the thick bars into dust. The devil's gaze was fixed on something deep inside the cell – and Sarah didn't have to hear the terrified whimper coming from within the room to know that Snow White was wide awake and fully exposed to the horrific assault of these dead eyes.

It wasn't a conscious decision, it was more of an instinctive act when Sarah deliberately and loudly cleared her throat. In a heartbeat the devil's head flew around and for just a second the look in his eyes seemed slightly frightened – like the look of someone being caught in the act. But in the next moment all the ice-cold demeanour that defined him was back – with a vengeance. He took Sarah in with his watery eyes and just raised one brow, as if to say: 'Want me to come over to you, girl?' She couldn't help but beginning to panic, gulping in the foul air that always seemed to come with him while she hasteningly retreated to the back of her cell, nearly getting tangled up in that damned rag at her feet.

She paused, forcing herself not to move one muscle, staying utterly still, expecting to see his diabolic grin in front of her door at any moment.

Oh, God! Oh, God! - What can I do? - She felt herself beginning to tremble. She couldn't take this any longer – she felt the urgency to sit down, roll up in a tight ball to keep herself from falling apart. Just when she broke down on her knees, she heard the sound of retreating footsteps – accompanied by a snickering laughter that trailed off in the darkness.

He had left! She couldn't believe it! Suddenly, she was able to breathe again.

And she was able to make out a small voice in the darkness. „Thank you" Snow White whispered, just loud enough for Sarah to hear. „Are you alright?" the older woman asked in an equally low voice. - „Just about." - „What do you think: Should we try to get some sleep at last?" Sarah suggested. - „Couldn't hurt." - Judging by her clipped replies, Snow was still clearly shaken by the nightly terror. All of a sudden Sarah had an idea: „Hey Snow! Mind if I sing us a lullaby? Always helped my sister when she woke from a bad dream." - „That's … that sounds nice. Haven't heard anyone singing in six years … Only a bird that flies in through the window once in a while" the girl's voice seemed a bit steadier now.

So Sarah sung for Snow – the old lullaby that her mother had sung for her and that she had hoped to someday be singing to her own children:

„_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._ ..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all of you following this story, faving it, putting it on alert... and for the reviews of course! - So, let's move on: this chapter starts rather lightly ... but it goes south for our two girls pretty soon.**

A Guide in the Darkness – Chapter 8

When morning finally came, it was a relief - although the both of them actually had managed to get some sleep in the last hours of dawn. It felt like the outside world was waking up too. When she listened carefully, Sarah could even make out the twittering and singing of birds which must be waving in through the window in Snow's cell and it made her feel lighthearted. She even felt like bantering a little. „So – what's for breakfast in this establishment? Something you can recommend?" she joked.

She heard Snow White give a high laugh and when the princess came to the door her eyes had a mischievous glance. „Well, you could try to stew some rat – but I would refrain from this."

„Really? Why? Rat's stew sounds wonderful!" Sarah grinned.

Snow answered with a smirk: „Well, it's just because: Try to figure out what _they_ have been eating up here..."

„Ugh, yeah" Sarah laughed „… no rats for me! – besides, I lack proper cooking facilities in my dark hole over here. How's your luxury suite equipped in this behalf?"

Snow chuckled at this but when she opened her mouth to give a witty reply the sudden sound of footsteps coming down the tunnel stopped her. Sarah waited anxiously for her to bolt for the back of her cell – but the girl stayed remarkably calm. At her questioning look she told Sarah: „It's just the cleaning lady. She comes up every few days to clear out the waste. … But she's deaf and obviously not allowed to look at me – she always averts her eyes."

They really had covered every tiny option of Snow White getting into contact to the outer world, Sarah thought. So why do they let me talk to her?

Her musing was interrupted by the arrival of the servant – accompanied by one heavily armed guard. At least they brought some bread with them – which the prisoners began to wolf down immediately. Watching the servant doing her cleaning job Sarah saw that Snow had been right: The old woman took immense care not to look into the direction of the young princess. Only when she left the cell, having exchanged the full wastebucket for an empty one did she cast a short glance toward the girl – and Sarah wondered about the mixture of suprise and sadness she noticed in that glance. Since Sarah had been here merely one day they didn't bother with cleaning up her cell. After giving each of them a bucket of water, the silent woman and her escort shuffled away.

„And that has been the highlight of the day, ladies and … well, ladies" Snow White announced with a note of sarcasm, „Good thing too. I don't think I could take any more excitement. " - When she turned around the mischievous grin on her face was back. Sarah guffawed. The girl clearly had a knack for irony. Good for her, Sarah thought – since irony obviously helped staying sane in this dull place.

„So – how are you feeling today, princess?" she asked.

„Well, for starters, please call me Snow. And otherwise … I am actually feeling good today", the girl exclaimed, seeming somewhat surprised herself. „The pain is nearly gone. In fact, I think that is because I know now that it's not some life-endangering injury tearing me apart from the inside... I really have to thank you, Sarah. Without your guidance I would surely have gone insane over this situation" She smiled gratefully – and again Sarah was totally dazzled by the effect. „Anytime, Snow!" she replied, feeling geniunely happy for a moment.

Which was why she couldn't comprehend at first what happend only seconds later. Snow White's grin turned into a mask of anguish within the blink of an eye. „No, it can't be! It's only morning! What does he even want?" - The words broke out of her while Sarah gave a little moan of terror, for now she had heard it too: The unmistakable sound of the devil approaching. And he seemed to be in a hurry.

The princess hardly had time to stumble back into the deepest part of her cell before he was there. He was panting from the run – and Sarah tried not to think about what the reason for the urge in his stride could be. She just stood, rooted to the spot, when he took his familiar place right in front of Snow's cell and leered in hungrily.

When he began to speak, with this otherwordly ghastly voice, Sarah felt an unrelenting horror creep up her spine.

„So, my beautiful little flower is blossomed, finally!" he hissed. „You cannot imagine how long I have been waiting for this day! It was the sweetest agony – for I always knew I would finally have the sweetest relief!"

Oh no! - Sarah was horrified: He knows!

She felt utterly helpless.

„Leave me alone! Get away from my door! You have no business being here!" Sarah couldn't believe her ears – Snow White was taking on the devil. Her heart flew out to the brave young princess.

„You are right, my little dove! I should leave this spot" he seemed to be mocking the girl, unperturbed by her rejection, even spurred on by it.

Then he took out the keys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Without further ado: Cliffhanger disolved! And now the gloves come off...**

A Guide in the Darkness - Chapter 9

Oh my God! He's going in! He won't stop this time! Holy Mother, please help us! - Sarah was begging in desperation.

She heard Snow White rushing frantically in her cell, could practically see her running from one dead end to the other – in the fruitless attempt to get away from the horror that was about to intrude through the only way in or out this cell. She was trapped. No way out. No way out! - Sarah heard her breaths coming in an ever growing staccato.

„I always told you, you are mine, princess!" Finn snickered. He seemed to enjoy her anguish, his nostrils flared – like a predator taking in the scent of terrified prey. „I meant it – every time. And now I'll show you." And with that he inserted the key into the rusty lock.

„Please, don't!" Against all odds Snow White still had her voice. The plea fell from her lips in a small but clear sound. Sarah was sure the devil, who was just about to open the barrier that separated him from the object of his desire, hadn't heard – and even if he had, he was beyond the state of being reasoned with.

But Sarah had heard it. And she acted on it.

Because she knew she couldn't let him go in there. She knew, if she let him get into this cell with the window that let in the moon at night and birds in the day, he would destroy something utterly pure, good and innocent – would destroy it beyond any recall and repair. And with it he would destroy every hope, how tiny it may even be, to end the reign of Darkness in the kingdom.

„NO – YOU WON'T!"

Only when his head wiped around and a look of confusion that changed into one of white-hot fury within a split second met her gaze, Sarah realized that she had shouted those words out loud.

Then she froze as she took in his appearance: this no longer was a cold-blooded calculating self-obsessed devil of a man – it was unrestrained madness staring her in the face, when a roar of utter hatred broke out of him and he started towards her.

Oh, Christ! - He is going to kill me!

She suddenly saw with crystal clarity that it was life or death for her now. And although she couldn't say how she did it, she felt herself getting totally calm, totally focused. In her head she heard his voice – the voice of her beloved, her tower of strength, her lifeline in the darkness: Eric's voice. He had shown her what to do – how to defend herself should the need to fight ever occur. She needed to remember all of his instructions now, needed him by her side – even if he was only a figment of her imagination. „Eric, I need you!" she said aloud, suprised by the steadyness of her own voice.

„He won't be able to safe you!" Finn choked out, his face red with a kind of rage that she knew would make him unattainable for any decent thought. His hands were trembling so much with an all consuming fury that yearned to be unleashed that he had problems positioning the key into the lock of her cell door. This seemed to infuriate him even more.

Sarah had retreated to the back wall of her cell - „Don't let them get behind you! - Always look for a way to cover your back!" Eric's voice told her. „Look for a weapon! You need something, anything to defend yourself. … Use your hands as if they were claws! Use your teeth as if they were the fangs of a lioness!" Taking in everything around her at once she noticed only one option for a weapon: the knife resting at Finns belt. She decided to get to that knife – or to die trying.

That was when the door finally swung wide open – and without even a second's delay he charged at her with an earsplitting scream: „You damned bitch!"

He was on her with lighting speed, slamming her full-tilt into the wall before she had any chance to dodge his onslaught. Her head connected hard with the stone and for a moment she felt like blacking out.

„Don't you dare!" Eric's voice yelled at her.

So she struggled to stay focused, to stay conscious. She wouldn't go under, damn it! - and landed hard on her back when Finn tossed her to the ground like a rag doll.

The air was knocked out of her lungs when he threw himself onto her, grabbing her throat with both hands.

Can't breathe! Can't breathe!

Just when hysteria threatened to overwhelm her, his voice was there again: „Go for the weak spots! Go for the eyes! - Go for the groin!" Eric ordered her, but his voice seemed less steady now and more desperate.

Her vision became clouded. Her lungs burned. She needed to breathe! Never in her life had she known such agony. Eric's voice fainted, she barely could hear him anymore! No, no, no! Please, don't leave me! Don't let me die at the hands of the devil!

Suddenly there was another voice – loud and clear, but – oh, so terribly frightened: „Don't kill her!"

Oh no! - Sarah screamed inwardly, fearing not only for her own life in this instant.

And certainly – Snow White's cry reached the mind of the devil and had an immediate effect on him. For just one moment he released the pressure on Sarah's throat and cocked his head as if to sort out what he'd just heard. But this moment was enough: enough for Sarah to frantically gulp in a deep breath, enough for her to perceive Eric's voice loud and clear once again – "Go for the weak spots!" – enough for her to raise her knee with all the strength left in her body – and slam it into Finns groin.

She had taken him totally unawares, she saw as he doubled up in obvious pain, while Sarah reached for the knife at his belt and wriggled out from under him in one fluid motion. When she brought down the gleaming blade on his throat with an agonized cry she didn't think – she just acted.

He went down – her strike must definitely have been deadly, Sarah thought, falling down herself from sheer exhaustion, struggling to breathe evenly. He seemed gone – although she couldn't make out any blood gushing form the wound.

She just wanted to thank the heavens to have her let get through this, when a monstrous blow hit her in the chest and knocked her sideways. Before she could comprehend what was happening, another devastating blow to her face made her see stars and her head was slammed to the ground with so much force she felt herself losing consciousness. „I cannot die, you bitch!" she heard him, but she couldn't believe it. What kind of dark magic rendered that man immortal?

She knew then, laying on the cold stone and being hardly able to move, that this was the end. „I'm so sorry, Eric" she breathed, as she saw Finn raise the knife, grabbing her by the collar in order not to allow her to dodge the killing stroke. How could she withstand such supernatural force?

But just when he seemed about to bring the deadly blade down on her, he suddenly paused. Through her blurred vision she could see him shake his head, mumbling inaudible words – like he was leading an inner fight about whether or not to kill her.

„Aaaargh!" - His frenzied scream seemed like a protest against some order, she couldn't hear. And suddenly he released his hold on her and got up. Sheated the knife. Took his keys. All the while shaking his head furiously.

And then he really walked out the door!

When he slammed the iron bars shut - seeming almost like acting against his will - he turned the gaze of his eyes, still full of rage and longing to kill, on her: „This isn't over" he spit. And then he was gone.

The next moment darkness surrounded her and she felt no more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so that was a close call for Sarah. But they both made it through. Let's see how they cope.**

A Guide in the Darkness - Chapter 10

„Sarah, wake up! - Sarah come back to me!"

Her mind fixated on the voice, somehow she knew she had to follow it … follow it to get out of the darkness that surrounded her.

Slowly she sensed herself coming back. Surely, the pain she suddenly felt was an unmistakable sign that she was returning to consciousness. Beyond the pain she registered a featherly light touch at her cheek and wondered about it. She followed the voice onwards...

… until, finally, her eyes fluttered open – and she was blinded by a bright light, that hurt her eyes. She squeezed her lids shut again and contemplated her semi-conscious state. For she certainly couldn't be truly awake – since she had just seen an angels face hovering in the light above her. Christ, her head must really have suffered some serious damage!

A sigh escaped her lips – and suddenly the voice sounded more urgent: „Are you hurting? Can you speak? Please talk to me!"

The voice sounded hoarse, but she knew it was the princess calling out for her. She had to give her a sign, let her know that she was still breathing, that she was alright … well, sort of.

„I … 'm here." her own voice was a mere whisper, she feared it wouldn't carry far enough.

„Well, I can see that." the voice sounded almost amused now.

„You … what?" Sarah couldn't help it: Her eyes flew open. Instantly the brightness made her see a flurry of flashes. But after a few seconds she grew accustomed to the light, and she could make out her surroundings more clearly.

Which made her gasp in surprise.

Because perched by her side sat the young princess, smiling down at her with a mixture of relief and concern. And the delicate stroke at her face were Snow Whites hands cradling her in a gingerly hold.

„Oh!" was all Sarah could manage.

„Thank God, you're awake! I was beginning to fear, you'd sleep forever." A slight frown creased the girl's forehead. „I didn't really know what to do."

„How … why are we together?" Sarah rasped.

„Uhm … you didn't answer my calling for hours, so I think they must have gotten a bit concerned – or maybe just unnerved by the noise" Snow White told her. „So they send the guards and they put you in here. Didn't say a word, though."

„Oh my... How long have I been out?"

„All day and all night" Snow answered, and Sarah recognized the girl's obvious exhaustion.

„Did you sit with me like this the whole time?" Sarah was astonished.

„I … tried to help you, cleaning up your wounds and making you swallow some water. But besides this I couldn't do much more than sit here and hope you'd wake up … I was so afraid, you wouldn't be coming back!"

„Well, your voice showed me the way", Sarah said, grateful for Snow's perseverence in trying to bring her back.

„I am so sorry." Snow White's words were a mere whisper.

„What- … whatever for? Sarah asked confused.

„You're in this state because of me!" She sounded miserable. The girl was blaming herself for Sarah's condition...

„No! Don't you ever think that! - Listen to me: I'm in this state because of him! Always remember this!" Sarah exclaimed, although the throbbing ache in her head told her to better take it easy hence she would collapse again.

„But if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have hurt you." Snow White replied in a sad tone.

Sarah was having none of this: „This man? He _wants_ to inflict pain. He enjoys it. He would definitely have hurt me, even if I hadn't provoked him by disturbing his initial plan..."

„His initial… What was his initial plan? What did he want from me when you stopped him?" Snow asked quietly – looking distinctly childlike at this moment.

This took Sarah aback. „You mean … you don't know about … the … ahm … so called carnal desires of men?"

„The …? No... I only knew he was going to hurt me somehow. … The way he always looks at me: Like he wants to … I don't know … devour me … kind of..." Snow trailed off, terrified.

Sarah saw the girl shivering at the mere memory of Finn's attempt to get to her. She tried to sit up, succeeding with Snow's help. „Look, in some way, that's exactly what he intended to do."

„I don't think I understand." Snow seemed puzzled, her eyes pleading with Sarah to make sense of all of this.

„D'uh … I'm still a little dizzy. Can I have some water?" Sarah needed the water as much as a little reprieve from the difficult task of explaining to the young princess why men would lust after her in a certain way – without freaking her totally out.

„Of course!" When Snow White turned to get the water, Sarah heard a metallic clank and recognized an iron shackle at the princess's left ankle, with a chain leading away from it to the middle of the room. „They shackled you!" she couldn't stiffle the appalled outcry. Around Snow's petite ankle the manacle looked monstrously huge.

„Uh … yes. They hardly ever do. But obviously they think it's too dangerous to have us both in here without additional restraints." Snow White scoffed, helping Sarah to the water and dabbing her forehead and the bruises at her temple with a piece of wet linen. „Thank you" Sarah breathed, feeling a little better already.

„So … You were about to explain..." Snow White reminded her cautiously.

Sarah sighed. She couldn't put that dreaded task off any longer – and maybe it was for the best: Snow White was already confronted with the terrible threat to her innocence – it was only a courtesy to at least help her understand what that threat implicated.

„Alright. Snow: You know about the concept of love, right?"

„Uhm, yes – like when you would do everything for someone, even give up your life for them?"

„Yeah, that's part of what I mean. But of course love is not only about sacrifice – it's much more about positive things. Like how a room seems to light up when a certain person steps in, or how you feel utterly safe because that special someone is holding you in his arms. Or how your stomach turns into a thousand knots when you see him..." Sarah trailed of when she the realization hit her that Snow White never had anyone to light up a room for her, let alone make her feel safe or even better letting her feel the unforgetable pull of falling in love for the first time...

Sure enough, the girl's look was more confused than reassured at the moment. „Uhm … I think you'll just have to believe me about those positive things related to the concept of love, alright?" - Snow just gave a little nod, and Sarah continued.

She told the princess about the special love between a man and a woman – putting particular emphasis on the concept of marriage, for the sake of conventions. And she explained about the way this love is naturally acted out in a tender way of physical unification. Thankfully, she could tie on the things they had talked about two days ago.

Still, Snow White just gaped at Sarah – it seemed she had quite a hard time wraping her head around it all. No surprise, Sarah thought, growing up under the given circumstances would make everybody doubting the existence of kindness in human relationships.

She finally managed to convince the girl - by reminding Snow of the loving affection she had witnessed herself: between her mother and father. Although her emerald eyes shimmered with tears brought on by these memories, the princess nodded her head in understanding.

At that point Sarah sighed inwardly as she contemplated how to convey the fact that the utterly pureness of lovemaking can be cruely mishaped into something dark and destructive.

„You see, some men don't do this out of love – but out of an urge to corroborate dominance … and to degrade women. This is violence not tenderness – and it's not called lovemaking, it's called rape. … And that is what Finn was trying to do to you..." Sarah swallowed - „and probably is going to try to do again..." she added miserably.

When she looked up, she wanted to slap herself: Of course she had the girl completely horrified with her tale. For a moment she feared Snow might crack, losing herself in fright and despair. But when she looked into the emerald eyes just inches from her own face she found herself surprised and, as incredible as it might seem, reassured: For besides a lurking shadow of anguish she could also read a deep determination in the green depths, a resolve not to be victimized but to fight the awful fate that seemed to await her.

The princess's next words confirmed this resolve: „Show me how to fight him!" she said – albeit not as resolutely as she might have wanted.

But Sarah loved the notion, loved how this fragile young girl had set her mind on fighting back. She raised her arms to embrace the princess, and Snow snuggled her head to Sarahs shoulder, careful not to touch the dark bruisings that spoke of Finn's abuse, but obviously thankful for the tender physical contact: „I'll show you, princess, I'll show you!", Sarah vowed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for your feedback - I'm especially happy on how you receive what I try to convey with Sarah. I'm growing rather fond of her myself. :) - So here's another chapter revolving around the bonding between our two girls.** **- Enjoy!**

A Guide in the Darkness – Chapter 11

It had been three days now, Sarah mused. Three days of peace in Snow White's cell. Three days of talking and bantering – and healing. Three nights of mostly peaceful sleep, huddled together on the one bed in the tiny room, that was so much comfier than the rag in Sarah's cell. Three nights of holding each other when nightmares came haunting their dreams. The bond between Sarah and the princess had become deeper every day.

Nobody had disturbed the peace – besides the meager meals brought by gruffy guards only the deaf servant had once made an appearance. But just like last time she averted her eyes cautiously – and was gone again after a few minutes.

Sarah felt herself return to strength. Even better: she felt more alive than she had in a long while. She threw a sidelong glance at the girl sitting beside her at a somewhat awkward angle because of the chain that still locked her physically to her cell.

As strange at it may seem, she couldn't shake off the feeling that her energetic state was due to the closeness of the young girl. It felt as if Snow White was so full of life that she unconsiously 'infected' those around her with it. Sarah snorted amusedly at the thought – and Snow looked up, startled, obviously having been deeply preoccupied with her own thoughts. „What is it?" she asked curiously.

„It's..." - _grin_ - „it's just the effect you have, you know. … I mean, I am sitting in a cell in the highest tower of the Queen's lair. I have been beaten half to death and I have no idea at all why I'm even hold captive in the first place... By no means I should feel lighthearted or hopeful or … well … kind of happy, actually. But I do feel all of this – and I think it is because of you." Sarah proclaimed.

When she looked down on Snow's face she saw that her proclamation had left the princess speechlessly and astonished. - Until suddenly a cunning look stole over the young girl's features and a broad grin spread across her face: „Well, maybe you just went mad after all. That would be another totally probable reason." - Sarah couldn't help guffawing at the retort. „Yes, that would be a credible explanation as well," she laughed, „but in this case I'd have to congratulate you on your guts! I mean, being locked in with a madwoman and still sitting here, totally at ease..."

„Oh, this is just because I have gone mad long before, you see. So we're birds of a feather." Snow grinned and leaned into Sarah. „Hey Birdy, want to practice those defense techniques again?" the older woman asked with a smile. „Yes, of course!" Snow said eagerly.

For it had also been three days of learning and teaching: Sarah had shown everything she knew about self defense to the princess who seemed determined to take in every bit of it.

When they started a light tackle Sarah recognized that Snow was a fast learner. After having successfully fended Sarah off with surprisingly sure-handed parry techniques Snow managed to get the 'attacker' entangled in the chain at her feet – and soon Sarah went down, padding the floor in mock surrender and laughing out loud: „Blimey! - It never crossed my mind that you could use that monstrousity to your advantage. Pretty inventive, Birdy!"

„I will keep using it until you stop calling me this stupid nickname" Snow giggled.

„Ha! - I will stop calling you Birdy, when you sing for me!" Sarah beamed.

Suddenly, Snow's face fell and she lapsed into silence. She slid down to the cold floor, looking lost. The princess averted her eyes, looking down at her hands she had folded in her lap. „I don't sing anymore" she said quietly, fidgeting with a loose threat at her skirt. Sarah sat up but waited silently, feeling there was more to come.

Snow sighed, but keept looking down. „When they locked me up in here I was so scared. … Whenever I had been scared as a child, my mother would take me in her arms – and she would sing for me. … So, since my mother couldn't be here, I tried to … sing for myself." she choked at the words. „It upset them... It upset her especially. … So they gagged me. And bound me. So I couldn't take out the gag. And left me."

Her voice had become quieter with every sentence, her last words being barely audible. When she looked up Sarah saw tears streaming down her face, the broken expression and the hurt in her green depths almost too much to bear. Sarah yearned to be able to make it go away – all the wrong that had been done to this pure soul, all the hurt the young girl had to suffer without anyone taking care of her.

But the only thing she could do was scooting over and taking the crying girl in her arms, trying to calm her down, make her feel safe… while her hate for the people behind this cruelty went sky high. The Queen and her brother: they had to pay for this!

But she was powerless now, and Snow needed her reassurance more than any plotting of revenge. So she just sat there for a long time, holding the trembling girl, rocking her gently. Suddenly, Snow went on in a tiny voice: „They left me here for two days. After the first I couldn't feel my hands and feet anymore. After the second I thought I would die from thirst. Then I passed out. … When I came to, they had taken off the restraints – and a dead bird lay right in the middle of my room." She shuddered. „I have never sung again."

At this moment Sarah made a silent vow: She would see to it that Snow White could sing again without fear. She had no idea how this could be achieved, she simply knew she had to do it, whatever the cost.

After what seemed like hours Snow had cried herself out and Sarah nudged her softly to get her out of her daze. „Hey, let's get you tucked into bed, alright?", she coaxed. It was time, anyway: the full moon was already shining on them through the small barred window.

Gently, Sarah helped Snow up and laid her on the bed, careful not to strain the chain. Then she scooted in behind her, pulling the cover over the both of them, wrapping the girl in her strong arms, holding her tight. Soon she heard Snow's breathing even out, and felt herself drifting off to sleep as well.

She snapped awake when she heard a heart-wrenching whimper. Since she had always been able to go from deep asleep to fully alert within seconds she immediately recognized that the whimper originated from the girl in her arms – and that Snow was still fast asleep, albeit not peacefully so.

„No, no, no!" the princess cried, obviously in the grip of a nightmare. She began to claw at her own face like trying to rip away some unseen horror. Sarah carefully took both of the girl's wrists in her hands, pressing them to Snow's trembling body. „Shh... it's alright, you are safe. It's just a dream" she wispered in the frantic girl's ear. Upon hearing her voice, Snow calmed somewhat, but didn't wake up.

„I won't, I promise" she pleaded with the hastened, erratic speech of someone deep asleep and unable to wake. „I promise, I will never sing again." Her frightened voice broke and she was back to wordless whimpering.

Sarah felt her own tears fall as she realized what true nightmare the girl was just reliving. „But you will. This will all be over, I swear, I will make it go away" she whispered chokingly. Suddenly, she felt Snow turning towards her, still only half awake, and burying her face in Sarah's chest. „Please... please... make it go away", she sobbed, grabbing the front of Sarah's dress and holding onto it as if for dear life. Sarah stroke her head and her back, making soothing noises and holding her as close as she could without suffocating her. Slowly, she felt Snow's tensed body relax as she drifted back to deep slumber.

Sarah herself stayed wide awake, wondering how the hell she could 'make it go away'...


	12. Chapter 12

**And we're back! ... So, after having given our girls some well deserved reprieve, I'm sad to say that the time for cuddling is over. This chapter is quite long - so let's dive in!**

A Guide in the Darkness – Chapter 12

When Snow eventually woke up, the light of a new day illuminated the cell. Sarah smiled a little groggily down at her when she blinked her eyes open. „Hey there, Sleepyhead! Had to really catch up on some rest, didn't you?" she said with a sound of relief in her voice.

Snow gave a tentative little grin: „Well, I thought it might just be the right day for sleeping in." She yawned and sat up to stretch and shake off the last remains of sleepiness: „Why? Did we have an urgent appointment I missed?"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh: „I hadn't recognized you're quite cheerful in the morning."

„Oh, that's news to me too", Snow replied more earnestly, „Must have something to do with feeling safer now that you're by my side." There was no banter in her voice anymore, Sarah noticed. She was dead serious. And then her lips broke in that dazzling smile of hers – and Sarah felt a warmth flodding through her body that had nothing to do with the sun shining in through the window.

„But you don't look very rested yourself" Snow assessed critically when she took a closer look at her companion.

„Well, you know, I like those quiet hours of contemplation in the night." Sarah tried to shake off Snow's inquisive look with deliberate lightheartedness. She should have known better, of course. Instead of letting it slide, the princess became even more inquisitive: „What happened to your dressfront? It's totally crumpled, torn even."

„I..." Sarah was at a loss, „It's just not meant to sleep in, you see?"

„No – it looks like it's been ripped somehow. … Like someone's been grabbing you." Snow was clearly confused now.

So, Sarah decided to tell her: „Well, you needed something to hold on to. The dress didn't mind – and I didn't mind either", she said carefully, looking into Snow's eyes.

„I … I did this?" the girl was stupefied. „But – why didn't you wake me? What happened?"

„You wouldn't come awake, dear. Maybe the nightmare was too real for you to be able to escape by simply waking up" - Sarah had thought a lot about this in that sleepless night.

„I … uh... I'm sorry" Snow said a little uncertain.

„Don't be! Having nightmares from your ordeal is by no means your fault!" Sarah told her. „But you need to be strong – to endure it. And someday, you will escape it: The nightmares, the pain – this prison!" Sarah said with utter conviction.

Snow eyed her with suspicion: „_I_ will escape it? What about you? What about we both making it out of here?"

Sarah sighed. It seemed the time for some unpleasant truths had come. She cursed inwardly that during this restless night she had finally been able to figure out why she had been allowed in Snow's cell in the first place.

She gathered herself, making a huge effort to stay calm and to not sound as terrified as she felt about what she was about to say: „I don't think they intend for me to get through this alive, Snow."

„You … what?" Snow grew agitated, „Why... why do you say something like this? ... You tell me to stay strong … while you … you have already given up? … I don't … I won't let you!" she had taken Sarah's shoulders, shaking her like an unreasonable child.

Sarah was a little taken aback by her outburst. „I'm not giving up, Snow! I would never! I promise I will fight to the last breath!" she exclaimed, losing her calmness, desperately trying not to tear up.

„But I – we – have to consider the harsh reality: First, Finn told you I wouldn't stay for long. Second, they know I know their secret – about them holding the lost princess of Tabor prisoner. Third", she swallowed, „none of the girls the Queen apprehends are ever seen again." she finished in a mere whisper.

Snow was still gripping her, shooting frantical glances around the room, groping for something to say, something to refute Sarah's assertion. Suddenly, her face lit up and she brought her eyes back to Sarah's: „I have been here for six years. Maybe those girls are kept somewhere else in this vast place, locked up just like me!" she said pleadingly, like she was willing Sarah to confirm this explanation born out of desperation rather than logic.

Sarah looked her in the eyes, shaking her head slightly: „No castle could have so many cells, Snow", she said quietly. She saw Snow taking in what this meant: that Ravenna had stolen not only scores but hundreds, maybe thousands of women and girls – her father's loyal subjects, people who trusted their monarch to care for them – not to slaughter them! For just a tiny moment Sarah saw a glint of fury flash in Snow's green depths. Then the girl was back with her – channeling her fury to the matter at hand.

„What about your Eric, then? - Hm? - Didn't you say he would get you, get us, out of here?" inwardly, Sarah felt proud of Snow's refusal to surrender, of her stubbornly insisting on fighting the obvious fate.

But what she said aloud, was: „I fear for him. It's been five days now. I'm afraid he..." her voice faltered," I'm afraid he already tried to find me … and they've killed him", squeezing her eyes shut, she couldn't help the tears falling this time.

Suddenly she felt the familiar delicate touch of Snow's palm at her face, gently wipping away her tears. When the princess spoke, it was with an utter convicition: „No – he is not. Eric is still alive, I know for sure."

Sarah opened her eyes and looked in the deep emerald ones – in these eyes she saw the same confidence she had heard in Snow's voice. „How?" she managed to blurt out.

„Because, he would have told you. Finn, that is. He would have come and told you and he would have wallowed in your despair over the news, would have drank in every bit of it" Snow said with disgust.

„Oh..." was all Sarah could manage. Because this really made sense. And maybe, just maybe, it dawned to her, not everything was lost, yet!

„You are right" she told Snow, and felt her own confidence grow with the realization that Eric might indeed be still alive. „I'm sorry for making you think I was giving up!" she added, feeling rather foolish right now.

„Don't be!" Snow echoed her own words from before back at her. „Everybody falls down sometimes, right?" the girl said earnestly. „We just have to watch out not to both fall at the same time, alright?" she said with the hint of a smile.

„Right!" Sarah said, taking the princess's hands in hers – and vowing inwardly never to let Snow down. You're a fighter, she told herself, so act like one, damnit!

/

„So, you want to get up and take a walk around the premises?" Snow grinned, obviously relieved to see Sarah back to her old self.

„Good idea! You got those keys for me?" was Sarah's repartee. „Uhm" Snow made a show of looking around the cell … „I think I must have misplaced them. Happens all the time. Too bad! The weather is real nice for a stroll!" she said, having shuffled over to the window and looking out into the sunny day.

When the sun came upon her small frame Sarah gaped. She seemed to glow in the sunlight – and whilst Sarah was sure that such an effect would feel downright creepy on everyone else, it looked oddly natural with her, just like she was meant to be the center of light. She sure looked totally relaxed in the scarce ray of sunlight.

Suddenly, her posture changed. Sarah noticed her stand on alert, wiping her head around – and she didn't like the look she saw in those green eyes that had widened in obvious anxiety.

In that same moment she could hear it too – the sound of someone coming down the tunnel. Sarah would have guessed on the cleaning servant or the guards with the food – but that didn't explain the extreme change in Snow's demeanour. There was only one explanation for such a strong reaction – and they both breathed it at the same time: „Finn!"

The next second Snow was nearly toppling herself over whilst running for the farthest corner, forgetting about the chain at her ankle. Sarah rushed over to her, grabbed the terrified girl by the shoulders to steady her, and pressed her to her own body. „Don't forget what we agreed on about fighting, alright?" she just had time to voice, feeling Snow give a little nod – and then the men were there.

„So, you're both alive and well, I see" the ice-cold voice hissed from behind the bars, but Sarah couldn't make out any faces in the darkness of the tunnel. „Won't be staying long that way, I can asure you!" he spit out the words, not even trying to mask his hatred.

Sarah placed herself in the middle of the cell, standing sideways, planting her feet firmly to the ground, making sure that Snow was covered behind her body, still holding one arm around her.

„You shouldn't be too sure of that state for yourself!" Sarah said with a loud and deliberately scornful voice.

„Ha! You're longing to repeat our little dance, my dear?" Finn scowled.

„Anytime! But I intend for a different outcome" Sarah said with a lot more self-confidence than she actually felt.

„YOU! … You just count yourself lucky that the Queens demands your presence. Otherwise there's no way I wouldn't finish what we started last time!" Finn said with obvious difficulty to reign himself in. „Take her!" he commanded, and the guards opened the doors and rushed in.

„No!" she heard Snow mutter under erratic breaths whilst the two men positioned themselves on either side of Sarah.

What happened next took everyone by surprise – except Sarah who had just feared for something like this.

When the two guards turned and grabbed her by the upper arms, paying no attention to the princess at her side, Snow whirled around, snatching the dagger from belt of the one closest to her in an act of pure desparation, holding the weapon in her right hand at arms length.

After a moment's hestitation in which everything seemed to happen in slow motion in Sarah's perception, the guard angrily grabbed for Snow – and she slashed out against his oncoming hand. An outraged cry confirmed he had been hit and he withdraw his arm as if bitten by a snake. At the same time, the other guard tripped Sarah, who was just about to throw herself between Snow and her attacker, and shoved her roughly to the ground. In the continuation of the motion he turned and brought his gloved fist down on the side of Snow's head. The girl managed to raise up her right arm to deflect the blow – but she cried out as the fist crashed down on her, the dagger clanking to the floor.

In the next moment he had his huge hand around the girl's throat while his partner grabbed Sarah in a chokehold.

„STOP IT!" Finns voice boomed in the small space. He stepped into the cell, looking baffled: „What do we have here? You girls really think you could take on two armed guards – and me?" he mocked, but he despite his taunting tone he looked at them praisingly. „Ah – I always loved the ones who fight!" he snickered, and Sarah's heart sank.

„What do you want?" she spit out – trying to get his attention, trying to divert him from the fact that he had achieved what he had wished for in all these years: he was finally in Snow's cell!

Unfortunately, her words had an entirely opposite effect than she'd hoped. He paid her no mind and walked straight over to the princess. „Well, I think, that is pretty obvious, isn't it? I want the same as the other day. The same I always wanted!" he sneered, his eyes fixated on the princess who squirmed in the pitiless hold of the guard, her look that of a frightened deer in front of the hunter, all defiance having been replaced by raw primeval fear.

When he raised his hand to touch her face she instinctively recoiled, only to be grabbed even tighter by the guard. As the devil touched her face in an almost tender caress she squeezed her eyes shut and a single tear escaped her lids.

„Leave her be!" Sarah grunted in what she knew was a futile attempt to stop what was about to happen. She could hear his breathing getting heavier. - Please, let me wake up! This has to be a nightmare! she begged but couldn't bring herself to avert her eyes.

To her utter surprise Finn suddenly let go of Snow. With apparent difficulty he withdrew his hand and sighed. „But, this will have to wait." he said with obvious regret.

Turning around, he looked at Sarah. „Because first I have a duty to fulfill to my Queen! - Take her!" he commanded.

The guard holding Sarah dragged her to the door while the other reluctantly let go of Snow. „Sarah!" the girl's cry was heart-wrenching and she looked totally devastated, as Sarah strained to get one last glance at her. „It'll be alright! I never give up – and neither will you!" Sarah yelled at her before the man holding her covered her mouth with his free hand and carried her out of the cell and down the dark corridor.

When Finn closed the door she saw him throw one last lingering glance toward the cell's remaining occupant, before breaking away his gaze with effort and following the group down the tunnel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok - so I really dreaded writing this one, but it was planned this way from the beginning, so it had to come out... Just to give you the all-clear: NO character death, but very close...**

A Guide in the Darkness - Chapter 13

They raced through endless dark tunnels and passageways. Whilst alternately being dragged along or tumbling, Sarah tried to take in as much of her surroundings as she could, deliberately prohibiting herself from thinking about where they were going to take her and what they were going to do to her.

Since it was too dark to clearly perceive the scenery, Sarah concentrated on memorizing the way they went, the turns they took. She realized that the prison up in the North Tower must be the most far off and abandoned place in the whole castle, for it took them about ten minutes of hurried walking to get to an area where she at least heard the sounds of other people.

Suddenly, the devil's voice was right at her ear, making her nearly jump out of her skin. „I will have her, you see." he hissed with a tone of triumph. His sound of utter conviction brought a cold shiver down her spine.

„But she won't have you, you devil!" Sarah spit back.

At this he actually smiled. „It's not like she's going to have a choice", he snickered in unambiguous anticipation.

Before Sarah could find a retort to that, they suddenly emerged out of the tower's narrow dark walkways to a vast and brightly lit hallway. Squeezing her eyes shut against the sudden brightness was all Sarah could do to not get blinded by it. Still, they dragged her along mercilessly, upstairs on a long flight of circular stairs, the light somewhat dimmed now.

„Ah! Here we are!" Finn exclaimed minutes later. When Sarah looked up she saw another flight of massive broad steps ascending in front of her. The grunting guards began do carry her upwards – and she took in the details of the room they were dragging her towards: a huge round fireplace sat in the center of the place, circular shaped stone mosaics protruding from it, the walls where hung with long black cloths, interrupted only by alcoves shaped like windows which housed huge candleholders. For windows – there were none at all in the eerily lit dome-shaped room. The most striking feature of the place was a huge golden plate that hung at the wall exactly opposite the entrance of the room.

But Sarah didn't really get to take everything in fully, since her attention suddenly focused on one thing only: the tall figure standing in front of the golden plate. Her breathing quickened and she worked hard to suppress a frightened moan – because standing there with her back to them and smiling into the golden disc was the the most gruesome ruler Tabor had ever known: Queen Ravenna.

„Sister!" Finn stepped forward, „I have finally brought you the gift I promised." He seemed really satisfied with himself.

Wordlessly, the Queen turned around and faced them. When her eyes came to rest on Sarah, she couldn't help but squirm under the scrutinizing look. Whereas her brother had watery blue dead irises, Ravenna's eyes were dark and emiting a fierce fire – like an always present threat that she could destroy everyone and everything in the blink of an eye.

„Let me see her!" Ravennas voice was commanding, though she didn't even speak up. But in the undertone of the command resonated a raw need that Sarah didn't understand.

The guards hastened to obey and dragged Sarah over. Coming to stand right before the Queen, Sarah recognized that they were of about the same height. And she was surprised by how old Ravenna looked from up close. Since her beauty and youth were known as her defining features throughout the kingdom – besides her cruelty of course – Sarah was really taken aback by the clear signs of ageing at the still strikingly handsome face.

Ravenna seemed to catch up on her thoughts as she raised a brow and said with an arrogant smile that didn't reach her eyes: „Oh, you will help me with that, dear!" - Her hand shot out and before Sarah could recoil, she had her by the chin in a vice-like grip. „So, you are special, he says. Let's find out if he's right." She almost purred, while Sarah's apprehension grew immeasurably.

The Queen laid her other hand against her prisoner's chest, and Sarah felt a peculiar pressure inside – originating exactly where her heart sat. Suddenly the pressure grew, became painful, while Ravenna's probing look bored into her eyes. Sarah heard a ringing in her ears and could literally feel her heartbeat accelerating. What's happening? She thought frantically – Oh my God! She's crushing me from the inside out!

She forced herself to try and calm down, to breathe slowly – but to no awail: She felt the rhythm of her beating heart falter, her vision grew darker from the edges – the pain nearly unbearable now. Through gritted teeth she couldn't help but let out a tortured groan. - When, suddenly, the pressure stopped, the pain subsided, and her heartbeat went back to normal.

Astonished, she blinked as her vision cleared – and found the Queen's face just inches from her own. „He was right." Ravenna stated with disconcertingly pleasant surprise in her voice. Then she turned her head, still holding Sarah by the chin."She is worth at least two or three of the others – the strength she possesses! No one has been able to withstand my power like this before. - Which is all the more astonishing, since -", turning back to Sarah „she is older than most of the girls you bring to me."

Throwing her an inquisitive look, she asked: „What's your age?" - When Sarah failed to reply immediately, the pressure in her chest rose again. „I'm 25", she gasped. - „Good girl!" the Queen purred, „your youthful beauty is still strong enough … although … There seems to be some DAMAGE TO IT!"

Whilst shouting out those last words Ravenna had turned around, glaring at Finn and the guards. The next moment she had let go of Sarah and was lashing out with her right hand toward the guard closest to her. Sarah only saw the flashing of something metallic – probably the strange spikes Ravenna wore on her fingers – and heard a gurgling sound as the man fell down, his throat slashed wide open, blood pulsing from the severed artery.

Sarah stood amidst all the blood, trying to comprehend what just happened, when suddenly the Queen grabbed her by the throat and lifted her high up like she was almost weightless. She screamed in surprise and protest – but felt she couldn't close her mouth after the involuntary cry.

Terrified, she looked at Ravenna who had her own mouth opened wide – wider in fact than should be humanly possible. Sarah felt a strange pull and realized that the Queen was sucking something out of her. The pure horror of understanding all the young women's fate crept over her in that moment – and resulted in a fierce urge to resist that same fate. Without consciously thinking about it, Sarah all of a sudden managed to clamp her mouth shut, thus disrupting the flow of whatever life force the Queen was taking away from her.

The effect was remarkable: Ravenna stumbled backwards, horror evident on her face, still holding Sarah's throat but setting her down to the floor again. When Sarah ripped her gaze away from Ravenna and threw a look around, the reaction was the same in everyone: mouths agape, Finn and the remaining guard just stood rooted to their spots, obviously unable to believe what they had just witnessed.

The next moment the pressure around her throat rose, Sarah struggled but couldn't get in any air. „You cannot defy me!" the Queen croaked at her, but despite her words she seemed utterly shaken. „I need your strength, your youth! And I will get it, rip it out of you if I must!" she spit.

„Let's do this again!" Ravenna sneered. But just when she was about to lift Sarah, who at this point would have given anything for being able to take one single breath, up again, a commotion outside the room caught everyone's attention. „What is it now?" the Queen demanded with barely concealed rage, loosening her grip on Sarah's throat a little.

One of the Queen's knights stumbled into the room. „Forgive me, your Highness", he breathed, „It's this guy again. And this time he managed to get onto the premises." He coughed like he'd been running up all those stairs in a hurry.

Voices could be heard from downstairs, arguing loudly. Suddenly, Sarah's heart seemed to stop. She recognized one of those voices!

„Let me up! I want to talk to the Queen myself! I don't believe any of you horseshit soldier boys!" it thundered, this voice she would know everywhere!

„Eric!" she croaked. Finally, he had come for her! - She felt jubilant!

The look the Queen gave her was one of pure malice. „Kill him already! I've had enough of his sniffing around." she ordered, and the knight turned around.

„NO!" Sarah's wail made him stop. "Don't kill him, he's here for me!" Sarah managed to squeeze out.

„That I can see!" Ravenna retorted with a voice as sweet as honey. „But I can't let him have you, sweetling. Not while I need you – and certainly not after you've found out about our most closely guarded secret! - So: Kill him!" her voice was back to ice-cold authority.

Sarah cringed. She couldn't let them kill him! She struggled with the thought – although she was already aware what had to be done. „Stop!" she cried. She had made a decision.

„Stop! - Let him go … and I … I will … I won't try to stop you from..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. Ravenna lifted one hand, stopping the knight right at the door. „So, you will succumb to me, when I let this Eric guy go?" she coaxed.

„Yes" Sarah suddenly felt extremely exhausted.

„So be it! - Throw him out! - But let him live." she ordered and the knight finally took his leave.

Concentrating on the voices below, Sarah merely recognized when she was being lifted up again. She could hear him call her name! Tears began to stream down her face. He was so close – and yet so impossibly far! She withdrew into her mind, clinging to that voice, forbidding herself to consciously adress the way her life was flowing out of her, the way she felt her body weaken by the second...

Eventually, when she felt that death would come at any moment, engulfing her and carrying her away from this cruel place, her last thought was for Snow: I am so sorry, I let you down in the end, princess! - she was calling out wordlessly, right before the darkness closed in on her...

… and she felt herself being tossed unceremoniously to the hard floor.

… Felt herself! …

Which meant she couldn't be dead! ... Although she certainly felt like it, being drained of every ounce of strength her body possessed, her heartbeat hardly there at all, her limbs numb. But, still, she was alive – even more: she was still lucid!

Tentatively, she opened her eyes, and found that she was indeed lying on the floor, several feet from Ravenna and the rest of them.

But Ravenna! - She had changed dramatically! Sarah nearly gasped out loud, reigning herself in at the last moment as to not give away her state of consciousness. The effect was stunning: the Queen looked radiant, decades younger than only minutes before!

Understanding dawned at Sarah: This is why she needs all those girls, this is what she takes from us! … With a bitter conclusion: This is why she's never going to stop!

Upon this realization desparation settled in and Sarah didn't find it in her to fight against it. What can you do against such reckless evil?

Then the Queen spoke: „This was indeed a great treat, my dear brother" she said, and Finn looked flattered. „But -" she continued, „it could have been even better!"

Finn seemed confused now. „It was you who damaged her, right?" the Queen took one graceful step closer to him, forcing him to look up to her.

„So I see I was right to stop you back then, brother. And to forbid you to go back – you surely would have cheated me out of this treat by being unable to refrain from killing her, am I right." It was a statement, not a question. Finn looked down guiltily at the point of his feet.

„AM I RIGHT?" the sudden high pitched ferocious scream startled everyone in the room, especially when looking at the source of it: the Queen's beautiful face was contorted to a bizarre mask of fury, obviously born out of a strong feeling of betrayal.

Realizing that this rage could lash out at everyone around in a matter of seconds, leaving chaos and destruction in its wake, Finn hastened to choke out a reply: „Yes, sister!" He swallowed hard and stood silent, still not daring to look up.

Ravenna sighed, but – to everyone's relief – seemed to compose herself. „This is a shame" she seemed really shaken. „Because now I can't trust you anymore in handling our most valuable prisoners." She was looking down on him with fiery eyes: „And of course you cannot be around HER anymore!" she stated.

After a moment of confusion Finn seemed to grasp her full meaning: „What? - No! … I promise, I will not … Sister, please! … My... my Queen! - I'm begging you!"

„No, Finn!" Ravenna's voice boomed through the dome. „Look at me!" she commanded with an authority that forbade any resistance, and Finn lifted his eyes up. Sarah recognized the anguish in them.

„I will not risk you damaging this most precious of my goods. So you will never go in there, Finn. However consuming your desire or however offensive her behaviour: You will never open that door. Even," she snickered with an afterthought, „even if she attempts to intone those damned songs again with this cursed angelic voice of hers. Even then you will restrain yourself from going into this cell." Her menacing look bored into her brother's watery eyes.

They both knew that this was no demand, it wasn't even an order – it was an imperative, as powerful as a curse and as much a given once it had been spoken as the fact that the sun rises in the east and sets in the west.

From this moment on Finn would only be able to enter Snow White's cell when the Queen explicitly said so.

Despite her own lamentable condition, Sarah felt joyous!


	14. Chapter 14

**So, here we are – at the end of this journey: The last chapter of the story of Sarah and Snow White - followed by a short epilogue. **

A Guide in the Darkness – Chapter 14

I can't walk! Why can't I feel my feet? - Sarah's mind seemed caught in repeating this one thought, while she felt herself being dragged along. She simply couldn't wrap her head around the way everything felt so … wrong with her own body: the feeling in her hands and feet was gone, the joints in her arms and legs hurt like hell, she couldn't hear properly – every sound that reached her ears was strangely muted, even her eyesight seemed to recede – where minutes before she had seen clearly, she now could only recognize formless shapes instead of individual faces. And she had trouble breathing – every breath she took hurt like a thousand knifes stabing her insides, her lungs rattling with the effort. - Holy Mother! What did she do to me!

Of course, she understood that she could count herself lucky for being able to breathe at all. Only moments before, Sarah had seen Finn stumble out of the dome-like room. The only thing she could think about at that moment was: She is safe! The devil can't get to her!

But then the Queen's dreadfully glistening eyes had settled upon her, lying at the cold floor in a heaped mass, unable to even lift a finger to defend herself. „Shall we dispose of her in the usual way, my Queen?" the prison guard had asked in a tone of utter subservience.

„Of course" the Queen had waved him away. But just as he had come over to Sarah, obviously intending to throw her limb body over his shoulder to do away with her 'in the usual way', Ravenna had tilted her head. looking as if something amusing had suddenly occured to her.

„Wait!" she had commanded, stepping over to where the guard held Sarah upright, looking her in the eyes – piercingly, like trying to get to her soul. „Why not teach our little princess a lesson – about sacrifice, loss and the fragileness of human life? - Yes! Take her back to the cell!" Ravenna had said, seemingly enjoying herself, turning back again to face her own reflection in the golden mirror.

Following her new orders the guard, assisted by a manservant, dragged Sarah back to the North Tower.

When they neared the cell she had shared with Snow for the last few days Sarah could just make out a small heart-shaped face behind the bars, before she heard the princess's horrified outcry: „SARAH! - Oh no!" the voice faltered. Fleetingly, she wondered what kind of a mess she represented to evoke such a shell-shocked reaction.

She heard them open the cell door with a loud squeak, felt herself being shoved roughly inside – the world spinning around her, and her whole body screaming in protest as she landed facedown on the cold stones. She tried to move, turn herself around – but found that she was unable to even lift an arm or leg. The rattling noise in her breath seemed to get worse by the minute.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted slightly, being turned over, felt Snow's hands at her face and recognized that her head was craddled in the girl's lap. She could also feel a strange wetness at her face, wondering about it – until she realized that it was tears falling down on her.

Through her blurring vision she saw that Snow was talking to her, saw her red lips moving. But her words were too quiet, Sarah couldn't hear her. With tremendous effort Sarah managed to clear her throat and croak out: „Can't... hear you." The exertion left her grasping for air.

„Sarah! What happened to you?" Snow's voice was much closer now, since she had bend down to Sarah's ear, all the while stroking the face of the older woman that looked so utterly and completely broken.

„I … water" Sarah managed.

Snow took the small bowl that stood nearby and carefully put it to Sarah's lips. Grateful, Sarah swallowed a tiny sip of the delicious fluid – only to be hit by a fierce coughing fit and spitting it all out again, her upper body heaving in painful spasms in the feverish attempt to suck up a sufficiant amount of air.

„Shh … it's alright. I've got you." Snow tried to calm her, holding Sarah as upright as she could, leaning her back against her own folded legs.

After a while, Sarah found that her breathing had eased a bit, and she decided to risk trying to speak again.

„Snow" It came out as a mere whisper.

„I hear you!" she caught the girl's soothing voice.

„You … you are safe now!" Sarah rasped. „Finn can't … come in here ... anymore."

„I … really? … But what – how?" this clearly was the last thing Snow had expected to hear from her broken friend, but beyond the confusion Sarah could sense a great relief, althought the princess couldn't obviously make any sense of Sarah's words by now.

„The Queen … mad at him. Cursed him … never be … be able ... come in here." Sarah was exhausted by merely uttering two sentences, but she managed to even give a small smile.

„I can't believe it!" Snow sounded so excited that Sarah felt her own spirits lifted.

„But why was she mad at him? - And what in the heavens did they do to you?" Snow asked hesitantly.

With clipped words, disrupted by sudden coughs, Sarah managed to relay what had happened in the dome-shaped room. She faltered when she came to the part with Eric and felt Snow heaving in silent sobs behind her. „But … he is safe now – and so are you!" she finished, struggling for breath, feeling like she'd just run a hundred miles.

Snow didn't say anything for a long while and Sarah felt herself drift off, just wanting to go to sleep – and to forget.

„She sucked the life out of you!" the girl suddenly said in a mere whisper, sounding horrified by the idea – and by the result she held in her arms. „This is pure evil!"

„It's what she does..." Sarah mumbled before she finally drifted off to an exhausted sleep.

When she woke up, she didn't feel refreshed at all. She realized she was laying in the same position as before, Snow having somehow managed to wrap her in a blanket against the cold.

Feeling dizzy, being only able to take very shallow breaths and wondering why in hell she had awoken at all when her whole body seemed to only yearn for everlasting sleep, she realized she could make out some noises. Concentrating harder she recognized the loud voices coming towards the cell.

„Morning dawns! And the Queen is merciful! - So we're here to rid you from your dear friend's dead body at last. Must have had a horrifying night, ey, princess!" the teasing voice was of one of the guards, Sarah recognized.

„Don't you dare touching her!" came the surprisingly angry reply from Snow, who obviously was still holding on to Sarah as she had the day before.

Sarah tried to tell her she heard her, but the only thing that came out of her dry mouth was a low moan.

The reaction from the men behind the bars was instantaneous – and more than a bit surprising.

„Woah! What is this?" one exclaimed in a downright squeal.

„Man! She is still alive! - It's been a whole day and night! How can this be?" - the other man sounded fascinated and frightened at the same time.

„Oh boy! We need to tell the Queen, right?" his partner said uneasy.

„So she can slit our throats in her rage? No, thank you very much! I think we should wait. I mean, look at her: she is nearly gone, can't you see? - So how about we come back later?"

„Good idea. I won't tell if you won't tell."

And just like that, they were gone. … Sarah tried to make sense of this odd behaviour but couldn't really put her finger on the meaning of this strange conversation – but the result was that they were left alone by the guards, which was good, right?

Suddenly, her musings were harshly disrupted by a wave of hacking coughs racking her body mercilessly, making her feel like suffocating.

She felt herself panicking. Can't breathe! Can't breathe!

She could feel her lungs not responding properly, forcing her to take ever shallower breaths. Staying calm was a Herculean task in this condition.

She felt the calming touch of a soft palm at her forehead and something being gingerly nudged at her lips. She tried to swallow the welcome gift of water … but with the same devastating result as the day before. She just couldn't seem to keep anything in.

… That was when she knew. Knew that this was it. Knew that she was broken beyond repair. Knew that her body would soon give up the struggle. Knew she would soon have to leave this world forever.

„Snow" she croaked.

„No! I don't believe them! - You will be whole again. I will help you, I did it before!" the princess sounded adamant in her conviction.

„Not from this…I'm…so very…tired, Snow" - Sarah did manage a small smile: „I always...wanted to die of old age. … Wouldn't have dreamt it would be…so soon!"

„No, you won't – you can't die on me now!" the girl sounded pleading now.

„Snow, I can feel it: There's not...much time left. You must...let me go." Sarah's voice was hardly there at all.

„I … oh no! How can I do that?" the tiny voice broke.

„Remember…what...what I told you... Stay strong! ... You have... to get through this!" - She could feel Snow giving a small nod behind her, gripping Sarah even closer, like not wanting to let her go.

„And I need you…promise me one thing… to find him...tell him…I…I love him! - And I'm so so sorry...not having been able to...get back to him."

„I... I will!" Snow's tears fell down on her in a steady flow now.

Sarah felt her breathing getting shallower, even the effort to hold her eyes open seemed too much now, so she let them fall closed.

„Goodbye, Sarah. I love you!" she heard close at her ear – and she felt the featherly light touch of Snow's lips at her forehead - and then there was a darkness tugging at her, pulling her down into nothingness...

- Oh, God! I'm not ready for this! -

Suddenly, there was the voice again – the same voice she had first heard all those days ago, pulling her out of the depression she had tumbled into, and later, guiding her out of the darkness after the devil had come for her. Only it had a different quality now – her foggy mind couldn't really conceive what was the difference, until suddenly, she understood: Snow was singing! Singing for her.

Sarah could just barely make out the tunes: It was the same lullaby she had intoned during this dark night when the devil stood at Snow's doorstep. It sounded heavenly to her ears.

„Ah!… Angelic!" Sarah mumbled, nearly inaudible, but she had a smile on her lips. Struggling, she opened her eyes for she felt a stream of warmth on her face – and looked into the sun of a new day, the brightness enfolding her, the voice carrying her – out, out into the light, into freedom...

Leaving her body behind in Snow's arms she took her last breath – and embraced the light.

** the end **

**So, this is it. – Sarah was Snow's Guide through the Darkness of danger and desperation, and in it, found a light for herself. And she was right at one point: I never intended for her to make it out of this alive. Since I always wanted this story to be able to tie in with the movie, this outcome was inevitable. **

**However, it was incredibly hard to actually follow through with it once the time had come. I have strained to give Sarah what I hope is a decent conclusion. **

**So, I want to thank all of you who stayed on for the ride. Let me know what you think of this story!**

**PS: I may be inclined to follow up with a sequel - set in the Snow White/Eric-realm... **


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

**Here's the short epilogue – a look at the aftermath of Sarah's death.**

A Guide in the Darkness – Epilogue

Snow White sat there for what felt like forever, looking to the floor but seeing nothing. Even after they had taken Sarah's body away – having to almost violently wrench it from her grip. Even after they had freed her ankle from the monstrous shackle. Even after she couldn't feel her legs anymore from sitting down motionless on the cold floor. Even after the night fell and a cold darkness surrounded her, she didn't move.

All this time she had only one thought: Why couldn't I save her? Why couldn't I help her?

Suddenly, she realized she must have spoken that desperate question aloud – for someone answered her.

„Oh, but you did help her!" said a raspy voice alarmingly close to her. Startled, she couldn't stiffle a little yelp and looked up – into the eyes that had always been averted, into the heavily lined face of the allegedly deaf servant who always took out the garbage.

„You see", the old woman went on, „usually, they die squirming in pain only minutes after the Queen is done with them. I have seen so many of them, till I couldn't take it anymore - and sealed myself off from this cruelty, closed my ears against everything, always look away for the sake of keeping my own sanity. … I'm hating myself for my weakness, princess. I am not a fighter … But this one was! And she didn't die raving in pain – because you gave her the strength to withstand!

You couldn't fight off death, for the Queen's magic is too strong. But you allowed her to go peacefully. You may not be able to see this now – but this is a blessing! … And your gift will grow, princess. I know it, in my heart, that one day you will heal this godforsaken land and bring the dark magic of Ravenna down! Until then: You have to stay strong and keep the purity of your heart."

With that, she averted her eyes again – and shuffled out the door.

Snow White gazed after her long after her steps had faded away. Suddenly, she shook her head as if to clear it, looked up into the dawning of the new morning, lifted her hand and wiped away the tears that had dried on her face, and stood up on wobbly knees, walking over to the small window, gazing into the first light of the new day.

„I promise you, Sarah: I will get out of here, and I will find him!"

**Once again: Thanks to all of you following this story! It was my first, and will most likely not be my last! :)**

**thewitherabbit**


End file.
